18 Marca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:35 Galeria - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:00 Klan - odc. 3279 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 06:25 Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pjongczang 2018 - odc. 11; felieton 06:30 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 2; reportaż 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 09:05 Ziarno - Trzylistna koniczynka; magazyn 09:40 Weterynarze z sercem - /34/ 10:10 Jak to z tym marcem było....?; film dokumentalny 11:00 Leśniczówka - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777 11:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2018) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:10 BBC w Jedynce - Macierzyństwo w świecie zwierząt. Maluchy (Animal Mums. Babies) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 14:05 Sonda 2 - (78) - Art&Science; program popularnonaukowy 14:40 Fortepian Chopina; film dokumentalny 15:05 Komisarz Alex - odc. 133 (seria XI. odc. 3) - Imiona gwiazd - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Vikersund - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Vikersund - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 17:35 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Vikersund - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Blondynka - s.VI - odc. 78 (seria VI, odc. 13) Zanim zabiją dzwony - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Prada albo nic (From Prada to Nada) - txt. str. 777 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Meksyk (2011) 23:00 W sercu oceanu - odc. 3 (Corazón del oceano - cap. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011) 23:55 Wojna domowa (Easy Virtue) - txt. str. 777 92'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2008) 01:35 Houdini - sztuka iluzji - część 2 (Houdini, part 2) - txt. str. 777 83'; serial kraj prod.USA (2014) 03:10 Korzenie - ep. 1/8 (Roots ep. 1) 49'; serial kraj prod.USA (2016) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Obfity plon - JM 05:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 92 ed. 3; teleturniej 06:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1823 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1824 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1825 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zwierzęca klinika w sercu dżungli (Jungle Animal Hospital 2016 (50’00)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Indie "Skarby Kerali" - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny 12:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (3) ed 11; zabawa quizowa 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2442; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 174 ed. 4; teleturniej 15:20 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (3) ed. 4; widowisko 16:20 Bake off - Ale przepis - (3) 16:35 Na sygnale - odc. 182 "Propozycja nie do odrzucenia" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 699 Najgorszy dzień w roku - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:35 Za marzenia - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:30 Rodzinka.pl - s.XII - odc. 228 "Miłość potrafi zmienić" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 20:05 Big Music Quiz - (2); teleturniej muzyczny 21:05 Dawca pamięci (Giver, The) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2015) 22:50 Kino bez granic - Na granicy 92'; dramat 00:40 Demony wojny wg Goi - txt. str. 777 93'; dramat wojenny 02:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata w Falun 10 km dow. K (na dochodzenie) (Puchar Świata w Falun 10 km dow. K (na dochodzenie)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 79 Łotwa: Park Narodowy Gauja 07:15 Rączka gotuje - Bohema Katowice; magazyn kulinarny 07:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 191 - Gulasz z szynki na makaronie a la risotto; magazyn kulinarny 08:05 Ocalone; film dokumentalny 08:50 Moja Niepodległa odc. 9 "SZELIGA"; reportaż 08:55 Pogoda - 18.03 - 1 08:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczysta Msza św. z katedry Opolskiej; transmisja 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Jak to działa - odc. 6 Elektryczność; magazyn 11:50 Pod Tatrami -; magazyn 12:10 Głos Regionów 13:05 1200 Muzeów - odc. 2 Muzeum Historii Kolei w Częstochowie; Skansen Taboru Kolejowego w Chabówce; cykl reportaży 13:30 Pogoda - 18.03 - 2 13:35 Polska z Miodkiem - (54) Trzemeszno; felieton 13:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Żyrzyn czas archeologów 14:05 Ale tąpło...; reportaż 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 14:55 Pogoda - 18.03 - 2 15:05 Piekło na ziemi... Dzieci Zamojszczyzny; cykl dokumentalny 15:40 Ocalone; film dokumentalny 16:25 Moja Niepodległa odc. 9 "SZELIGA"; reportaż 16:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 191 - Gulasz z szynki na makaronie a la risotto; magazyn kulinarny 16:40 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 79 Łotwa: Park Narodowy Gauja 16:55 Rączka gotuje - Bohema Katowice; magazyn kulinarny 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:25 Pogoda - 18.03 - 3 22:30 Ocalone; film dokumentalny 23:20 Moja Niepodległa odc. 9 "SZELIGA"; reportaż 23:25 1200 Muzeów - odc. 2 Muzeum Historii Kolei w Częstochowie; Skansen Taboru Kolejowego w Chabówce; cykl reportaży 23:55 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn 00:25 Ślizg 2017/2018 TVP 3 - odc. 13; magazyn 00:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 191 - Gulasz z szynki na makaronie a la risotto; magazyn kulinarny 01:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 01:45 Szczęśliwy brzeg 94'; dramat psychologiczny 03:25 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 03:40 Głos Regionów 04:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Żyrzyn czas archeologów 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:30 Ale tąpło...; reportaż 05:45 Ocalone; film dokumentalny 06:30 Moja Niepodległa odc. 9 "SZELIGA"; reportaż 06:35 Jak to działa - odc. 6 Elektryczność; magazyn Polsat HD 05:40 "Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa" odc. 38-156, odc.104 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 MY3, odc.30 08:20 I kto to mówi 3 10:30 Spider-Man 3 13:30 Smerfy 2 15:45 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo, odc.80 17:50 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.109 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w Państwie, odc.264 20:00 W rytmie serca, odc.17 21:05 Kabaret na żywo, odc.33 23:10 The Story of my Life. Historia naszego życia, odc.2 00:15 Rycerze z Szanghaju 02:50 Świat w płomieniach TVN HD 05:15 Uwaga!, odc. 5252 05:45 Mango 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 1060 11:00 Efekt Domina, sez. 5, odc. 3/8 11:35 Co za tydzień, odc. 842 12:10 Iron Majdan, odc. 2/10 13:10 Diagnoza, sez. 2, odc. 4/13 14:10 Druga szansa, sez. 5, odc. 2/10 15:10 Hipnoza, odc. 3/8 16:15 Kung Fu Panda II 18:00 Ugotowani, sez. 13, odc. 4/12 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7382 19:30 Sport, odc. 7365 19:40 Pogoda, odc. 7362 19:43 Raport smogowy – wiem czym oddycham, odc. 125 19:45 Uwaga!, odc. 5253 20:00 MasterChef Junior, odc. 3/10 21:30 Colombiana 23:50 Druhny 02:25 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 17, odc. 4/14 03:25 Uwaga!, odc. 5253 03:45 Moc Magii, odc. 76/150 05:05 Nic straconego TV 4 HD 06:00 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.14 06:35 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.15 07:05 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.7 07:35 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.10 08:05 Tom i Jerry Show, odc.21 08:30 Tom i Jerry Show, odc.22 08:55 Krokodyl Dundee w Los Angeles 10:55 Galileo, odc.667 12:00 Galileo, odc.668 13:00 Australijska przygoda 15:00 Medalion 16:50 Ulubieńcy Ameryki 19:00 Galileo, odc.669 20:00 Maruderzy 22:15 Nalot na Bin Ladena 00:30 Bestia z mokradeł 02:25 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji, odc.5 03:30 Interwencja, odc.3592 03:45 Graffiti, odc.1084 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.968 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.972 TVN 7 HD 05:25 Ukryta prawda, odc. 178 06:30 Mango 08:35 Dwóch i pół 09:05 Dwóch i pół 09:35 Przyjaciele 10:05 Przyjaciele 10:35 Przyjaciele 11:05 Przyjaciele 11:35 Kryminalni, sez. 3, odc. 12/14 12:40 Przepis na życie, odc. 8/13 13:40 Przepis na życie, odc. 9/13 14:40 Biały Kieł 16:55 Wygraj randkę 19:00 Lucyfer, odc. 3/18 20:00 Troja 23:25 Pogromcy mafii 01:50 Moc Magii, odc. 76/150 04:05 Druga strona medalu, sez. 4, odc. 1/8 04:35 Druga strona medalu, sez. 2, odc. 1/7 05:05 Koniec programu TV Polonia 05:55 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:30 Kierunek Zachód - /1/; magazyn 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 10:20 Niezwyciężeni 10:30 Ziarno - Trzylistna koniczynka; magazyn 10:55 Baw się słowami - Bazyliszek s. III; magazyn 11:10 Baw się słowami - Rz jak rzeka s. III; magazyn 11:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 13 - Najważniejszy mecz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2018) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Ciechocinku 14:20 Turystyczna Jazda - Łotwa: Park Narodowy Gauja 14:40 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:15 Opole 2017 na bis /6/; koncert 16:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 207 "Metka mnie drapała..." sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 208 "Rollercoaster" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:35 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1351 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:50 Oczy w oczy - (70) Eleni 19:25 Baw się słowami - Bazyliszek s. III; magazyn 19:40 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki - Zakupy, odc. 21; serial animowany 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Tęczowy domek ślimaka; widowisko kameralne 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 15* (seria II odc. 2) - Przelotna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:40 Benek - txt. str. 777 AD 97'; film obyczajowy 23:25 Eska Music Awards - Szczecin 2017 - skrót 3 23:40 Którędy po sztukę s.IV - Władysław Strzemiński; magazyn 23:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1351 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 59 Kalisz - txt. str. 777; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki - Zakupy, odc. 21; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:30 Sport 02:35 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 15* (seria II odc. 2) - Przelotna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:25 Oczy w oczy - (70) Eleni 04:05 Benek - txt. str. 777 AD 97'; film obyczajowy 05:45 KOMBI koncert 40 - lecia /4/; koncert 06:10 Działo się w Krakowie - 18.03.2017; felieton TVP ABC 04:45 Domisie - Oszczędzaj papier; program dla dzieci 05:15 Smerfy - Smerfetka wróżką, odc. 200 (Soothsayer Smurfette); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka samochodem, odc. 9; serial animowany 05:55 Peg + kot - Romeo i Julia mają problem, odc. 16 (The Romeo and Juliet Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:10 Nasze zwierzaki - Kozy, odc. 16 (GOATS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:30 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Najwspanialszy piknik, odc. 12 (The Most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:45 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Kiedy niebo spada nam na głowę, odc. 16 (The sky is falling); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Nie tak szybko, odc. 17 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 07:40 Heidi - Obietnica, odc. 16 (THE PROMISE); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Super Bruno, odc. 16 (Action Brewster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Ernest i Celestyna - Kto tu był?, odc. 16 (La somnambule); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 08:35 Super Wings - Polowanie na dinozaura, odc. 29 (Runaway Rex) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Hokus - pokus!, odc. 25 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bohaterowie sa wśród nas, odc. 43 (Self made hero) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 09:10 Reksio - Reksio wychowawca, odc. 3; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Oszczędzaj papier; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teleranek - odc. 40 Dinozaury - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zdobywcy przestworzy, odc. 10; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z Georgem Washingtonem, odc. 17 (The George Washington Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Pies pracujący, odc. 17 (WORKING DOG); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:15 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - To nie ja!, odc. 13 (It Wasn't Me); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Na poczcie, odc. 17 (Post office); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Nucące trzmiele, odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 12:25 Heidi - Powrót taty, odc. 17 (PAPA RETURNS); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Pies to obowiązek, odc. 17 (Koko’s Puppy Training); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Ernest i Celestyna - Hymn niedźwiedzi, odc. 17 (La petite voix de Celestine); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 13:25 Super Wings - Drużyna zebry, odc. 30 (Zebra Scout) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uwaga remont!, odc. 26 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Raz w roku, odc. 44 (Once in a year) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Pan Byk w sklepie z porcelaną, odc. 18 (Mr Bull in a China Shop); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Podróż pociągiem, odc. 18 (The Train Ride); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 My Little Pony, seria I - W zielonym ci nie do twarzy, odc. 20 (Green Isn't Your Color); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Impas, odc. 21 (Over a Barrel); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 19 - Kolekcjoner; magazyn 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Niebezpieczna ścieżka, odc. 4 (Perilous Path); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Księga Ksiąg - Próba ogniowa (The Fiery Furnace); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 30 Wietnamskie smaki - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Wymarzony dom dla lalek, odc. 18 (Dream Dollhouse); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Małpka, odc. 11; serial animowany 17:05 Peg + kot - Problem z południem, odc. 18 (The High Noon Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Świnki morskie, odc. 18 (GUINEA PIGS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - To tajemnica, odc. 14 (It's A Secret); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:05 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Książkowe mole, odc. 18 (The great book carper); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Łowcy skarbu, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Edukacja domowa, odc. 18 (HOME SCHOOLED); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Zosia i syrena, odc. 18 (Zephie’s Zoomaround); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Ernest i Celestyna - Jak wyleczyć Ernesta, odc. 18 (Quand l'orage gronde); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - W Australii, odc. 31 (Aussie Animals) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Basia i Franek. Krokodyl; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Game over, odc. 59 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sprawa dla detektywa, odc. 45 (The puzzling casing) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 20:25 Inazuma Eleven - Zniszczyć niezniszczalny mur!, odc. 18 (Break The Unbreakable Wall!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 20:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Komodor, odc. 21 (The Commodore); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:20 Bibi Blocksberg - odc 18/26 Biała Kakadu (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Der weise Kakadu); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:55 Miś Uszatek - Kołysanka, odc. 18; serial animowany 22:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 12 Karnawał na Wyspach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 22:40 Jak to działa odc. 153 Wiem, że nie wiem; magazyn 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:50 KFPP Opole - 54. KFPP w Opolu - Wariatka tańczy - 50 lat na scenie. Jubileusz Maryli Rodowicz 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Gwiazdy kina - Kristen Stewart (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 107 "Wyścigi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krzyżackiej kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Dawne ziarna na talerzu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 11:50 Ranczo - odc. 27 (seria III, odc. 1) - Płomień duży i mały - txt. str. 777 46'; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Powrót demona - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Za marzenia - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777 43'; serial TVP 14:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Lekko i dietetycznie z królikiem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Bośnia i Hercegowina - Sarajewo; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (79) - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 16:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (80) - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 17:05 Korona królów - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777 28'; telenowela historyczna TVP 17:40 Korona królów - odc 2 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 238 - Cud (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 239 - Hipisi (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 46'; serial kryminalny TVP 20:15 Bling Ring (Bling Ring) - txt. str. 777 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013) 21:55 Ojciec Brown - odc. 15 Tajemnice różańca (Father Brown - The Mysteries of the Rosary); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 22:55 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Świątynia uśmiechu cz. 2 24:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (79) - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 00:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (80) - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 01:10 Podróże z historią - odc. 22 Historia wśród fal - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Podróże z historią - odc. 23 Owczym pędem - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Na saksy (14); magazyn kulinarny 02:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - W drodze (15) - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 18 marca; felieton 06:55 Filipinki; film muzyczny 07:30 Obrazy i obrazki; recital 08:00 Cyryl i Metody. Apostołowie Słowian - odc. 3 (ep. 3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Czechy (2014) 09:05 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9 - txt. str. 777 49'; serial TVP 10:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Brytyjska jagnięcina z pieca i grilla - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 10:35 Dzikie Chiny - odc. 3 Tybet (Wild China) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:40 Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimbleby"m - Ojczyzna - odc. 3 (Russia Revealed. A Journey with Jonathan Dimbleby. Motherland. odc. 3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:50 Dzika Iberia cz. 3 Jesień (Wild Iberia 3 AUTUMN); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2014) 13:55 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia nadwornego artysty prezydenta Uzbekistanu; reportaż 14:30 Moi rodzice rozwodzą się 105'; dramat 16:30 Wielka Gra - odc.69; teleturniej 17:25 Ex Libris - odc. 335; magazyn 17:55 Ile jest życia - odc. 10/12 - Seans nie ostatni; serial TVP 18:55 Pearl Harbor - Cała prawda 2/2 (Pearl Harbour the Untold Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:50 Powrócić w twe ramiona (Powrócić w twe ramiona) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Litwa, Polska (2010) 21:35 Wielki test - Wielki Test o Kościuszce 23:05 Tutanchamon - odc 3/6 (Tut) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2015) 23:55 Tutanchamon - odc 4/6 (Tut) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2015) 00:50 Tajemnice III Rzeszy (sezon II) - odc. 2/5 Pacjent Hitler (odc. 2/5 Patient Hitler); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 01:50 Tajemnice III Rzeszy (sezon II) - odc. 3/5 Duch U - 513 (odc. 3/5 The Ghost of U 513); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 02:50 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 1; reportaż 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:21 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:52 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:20 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:50 Woronicza 17 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:23 Pogoda Info 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:23 Pogoda Info 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:23 Pogoda Info 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:52 Pogoda Info 14:00 W akcji weekend 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 15:00 To jest temat; magazyn 15:30 Kościół z bliska 16:00 Panorama Info 16:50 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 17:35 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:39 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:16 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:30 Studio Zachód; magazyn 19:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 Bez retuszu; magazyn 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /65/; magazyn 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 00:22 Woronicza 17 01:34 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:02 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:30 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 03:58 Flesz Info Wieczór 04:22 Podróże z historią - odc. 29 Najdalsze zakątki dawnej Polski - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Podróże z historią - odc. 4 U Tatarów - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - El Greco 2; reportaż TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Duma i uprzedzenie - odc. 6 (Pride and Prejudice, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 09:05 Sekretne życie Albana Berga (The Secret Life of Alban Berg); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 10:05 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 10:35 Konstelacje; film dokumentalny 11:40 Babcia Gandzia (Paulette) 83'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2012) 13:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 13:35 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach 14:05 Nienasyceni 34; magazyn 14:35 Bregenz Festival 2017: Carmen (Bregenz Festival 2017: Carmen); opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2017) 16:50 Rzecz Polska - Meble dla Ignacego Mościckiego; cykl dokumentalny 17:15 Niedziela z... Haliną Kunicką 18:05 Niedziela z... Haliną Kunicką - Magazyn Muzyczny Studia Gama - 12 godzin z życia kobiety; widowisko kameralne 18:55 Niedziela z... Haliną Kunicką - Co się stało? - recital Haliny Kunickiej; widowisko kameralne 19:45 Niedziela z ... Haliną Kunicką - 20 minut z Haliną Kunicką; recital 20:20 Którędy po sztukę - Alina Szapocznikow; magazyn 20:35 Panorama kina polskiego - Wesele - txt. str. 777 100'; film obyczajowy 22:25 Scena alternatywna - Król 22:55 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:35 Być punkiem (PUNK: ATTITUDE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:15 Womex - koncert otwarcia; koncert 02:25 Kino nocne - Pozycja dziecka (POZITIA COPILULUI / Child's pose) 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Rumunia (2013) 04:25 Pieśń Lahore (Song Of Lahore); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2015) 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:45 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.53; teleturniej 06:15 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek 06:40 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (4) 07:45 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 26 Pszczyna - txt. str. 777; magazyn 08:15 Super hity Elity i Studia 202 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 97 ed. 3; teleturniej 09:45 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Ewa Farna /cz. 1/; reportaż 10:15 Życie to Kabaret - Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 11:15 Paranienormalni Tonight - (3) Katarzyna Pakosińska; program rozrywkowy 12:05 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Ewa Farna /cz. 2/; reportaż 12:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Żołnierskie dzieje ziemniaka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 13:05 Podróże z historią - odc. 34 Białe złoto - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 13:40 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.53; teleturniej 14:20 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 11; reality show 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /102/ - "Mydełko Fa" - Marlena Drozdowska, Marek Kondrat 15:25 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /14/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 15:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Ewa Farna /cz. 1/; reportaż 16:30 Ale Cię urządzą! /5/ (Your Home in Their Hands) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 17:40 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Ewa Farna /cz. 2/; reportaż 18:10 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (32); talk-show 18:45 KabareTOP /3/ - "Wiosna"; program rozrywkowy 18:55 Wielki Test o Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 20:35 Kierunek Kabaret - - /46/ - Biznes is biznes 21:35 Tylko dla dorosłych - Festiwal Ludzik. III Mistrzostwa Polski ONE MAM SHOW /odc. 2/; program satyryczny 22:10 Rodzina, ach rodzina - - (odc. 2) - Żona; widowisko 23:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 96 ed. 3; teleturniej 23:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2004. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (1) 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2004. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (2) 01:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2004. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (3) 02:50 Rozrywka Retro - Telepeerele - (4) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 34/75 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP 06:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. 4/21 - 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. 5/21 - 24 godziny śledztwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:30 Ranczo - odc. 41(seria IV, odc. 2) - Sztormy emocjonalne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:30 Ranczo - odc. 42 (seria IV, odc. 3) - Śluby i rozstania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 12:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 36 "Czy siedzi z nami pilot" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 12:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 13:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 149 - Magiczne zwierciadło (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:10 Ranczo - odc. 43 (seria IV, odc. 4) - Agent - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 44 (seria IV, odc. 5) - Polityka i czary - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Ranczo - odc. 45 (seria IV, odc. 6) - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:15 07 zgłoś się - odc. 6/21 - Złoty kielich z rubinami - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:25 O mnie się nie martw - s. VIII odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:20 Na sygnale - odc. 181 "Wszystko, tylko nie to!" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:50 Na sygnale - odc. 182 "Propozycja nie do odrzucenia" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 150 - Powrót (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 151 - Zakochany Marczak (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 22:20 Ranczo - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 7) - Dzieci śmieci - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:20 Ranczo - odc. 47(seria IV, odc. 8) - W samo południe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 00:15 Korona królów - odc 5 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 00:50 Korona królów - odc 6 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 01:20 Rodzinka.pl - s.XII - odc. 227 "Słońce Kalifornii" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 01:50 Rodzinka.pl - s.XII - odc. 228 "Miłość potrafi zmienić" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 02:30 Oficer - odc. 7/13 - Maszeruj albo giń - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:35 Oficer - odc. 8/13 - Towarzysze broni - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:45 Komisariat - odc. 53 Piłka w grze; serial TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 08:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (48): Tampa Bay Lightning - Boston Bruins (NHL 2017/18 (48): Tampa Bay Lightning - Boston Bruins) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 09:50 ONICO Półmaraton Gdynia; felieton 10:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - podsumowanie 1/2F (Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - podsumowanie 1/2F) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 11:05 ONICO Półmaraton Gdynia; felieton 11:10 Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pjongczang 2018 - podsumowanie; felieton 12:00 Pjongczang 2018 - Paraolimpiada - Ceremonia Zamknięcia (Paraolimpiada - Ceremonia Zamknięcia); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018) 14:30 ONICO Półmaraton Gdynia; felieton 14:45 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Finał Pucharu Świata, Mińsk - dz. 2 (Finał Pucharu Świata, Mińsk - dz. 2) kraj prod.Holandia (2018) 16:35 Hokej na lodzie - - PHL, 2.runda play - off (5): GKS Tychy - TatrySki Podhale Nowy Targ 19:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - Finał (Turniej WTA - Indian Wells - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 21:15 Sportowa niedziela - JM 21:55 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Finał Pucharu Świata, Mińsk - dz. 2 (Finał Pucharu Świata, Mińsk - dz. 2) kraj prod.Holandia (2018) 23:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Romans 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza, odc.212 07:00 Rodzina zastępcza, odc.213 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza, odc.214 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza, odc.215 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza, odc.216 11:00 Hotel 52, odc.66 12:00 Hotel 52, odc.67 13:00 Hotel 52, odc.68 14:00 Hotel 52, odc.69 15:00 Hotel 52, odc.70 16:00 Dom nie do poznania, odc.2 17:00 Dom nie do poznania, odc.3 18:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.38 19:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.39 20:00 Powiedz TAK !, odc.2 21:00 Patriota 00:30 Karate Kid 2 02:50 Na krawędzi, odc.1 03:50 Prawo miasta, odc.2 04:50 Na krawędzi 2, odc.13 Polsat 2 HD 6:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 198 7:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 199 8:00 Ameryka marzeń Odcinek: 7 9:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 126 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 127 11:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 128 12:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 129 13:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 130 14:00 W rytmie serca Odcinek: 15 15:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 58 16:00 Ameryka marzeń Odcinek: 8 17:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 246 17:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 287 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 288 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 289 19:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 488 19:30 SuperPies Odcinek: 3 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Zamachowiec 22:50 12 rund II 0:50 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa Odcinek: 25 1:55 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 97 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Ameryka marzeń Odcinek: 8 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 489 4:30 Zdrady Odcinek: 107 5:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 44 Polonia 1 06:00 Podwodny Raj Borneo 17/22 06:35 Buon Appetito 07:30 Telezakupy 08:45 Telezakupy 10:30 Telezakupy 14:05 Zagadkowa wyspa 15:30 Media Shop 16:35 Klejnot TV 20:35 Zostań gwiazdą odc.10 21:15 Złapp Świat Aplikacji 21:50 Brawo Disco 11 22:10 Brawo Disco 12 22:30 Nieźle kliknięci 22:45 Różowa noc 05:50 Koniec programu TTV HD 05:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu, sez. 5, odc. 10/18 06:00 Wezwij Dominika, odc. 1/12 06:10 Express, odc. 7095 06:25 Defacto, sez. 7, odc. 4/12 06:55 Defacto 5-Flesz, odc. 10/15 07:10 Świat bez fikcji, sez. 14, odc. 2/8 07:40 Odlotowy ogród, sez. 4, odc. 3/6 08:10 Druga twarz, sez. 2, odc. 2/8 09:10 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie, odc. 3/9 09:45 Express, odc. 7096 10:00 Pogoda, odc. 7265 10:05 Wezwij Dominika, odc. 2/12 10:15 DeFacto, sez. 5, odc. 12 10:45 Najdroższe Prezenty Świata 11:45 Megakuchnie, odc. 9/13 12:15 Usterka, sez. 7, odc. 3/14 12:45 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 10, odc. 5/18 13:15 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 10, odc. 6/18 13:45 Niszczycielskie żywioły, odc. 6/8 14:45 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 2/12 15:45 Express, odc. 7097 16:00 Pogoda, odc. 7266 16:05 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy, sez. 2, odc. 3/6 17:10 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 3/10 17:45 Express, odc. 7098 18:00 Pogoda, odc. 7267 18:05 Usterka, sez. 5, odc. 1/10 18:40 Usterka, sez. 9, odc. 4/12 19:15 Kraksa TV, odc. 6/10 19:45 Express, odc. 7099 19:58 Pogoda, odc. 7268 20:00 Defacto, sez. 8, odc. 1/15 20:30 DeFacto Extra, sez. 3, odc. 10 21:00 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL, odc. 3/12 22:00 Druga twarz, sez. 2, odc. 3/8 23:00 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie, odc. 3/9 23:30 Tabu Polska, odc. 11/12 00:30 Betlejewski. Prowokacje, sez. 3, odc. 1/6 01:00 Komornicy, odc. 2/11 01:30 Bagaż osobisty, odc. 2/8 02:00 Nie do wiary, odc. 11/16 02:30 Nie do wiary, odc. 12/16 03:00 Alfabet strachu, odc. 2/4 03:30 W ostatniej chwili, odc. 12 04:00 DeFacto, sez. 3, odc. 2/26 04:30 DeFacto - Flesz, odc. 3/10 04:40 DeFacto - Flesz, odc. 4/10 04:50 Koniec programu ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3982 07:00 Cimarron Strip, odc.23 08:30 Panienki, odc.1 09:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2645 09:40 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2646 10:25 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2647 11:05 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2648 11:50 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2649 12:35 Na rybę, odc.20 13:00 Małolaty, odc.14 14:00 Małolaty, odc.15 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.347 15:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.349 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.351 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.353 17:00 Słoiki, odc.31 18:00 Słoiki, odc.32 19:00 Siostry wampirki 21:05 Fala zbrodni, odc.18 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.55 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.56 23:00 Kod M 01:05 Na krawędzi, odc.8 02:00 Słoiki, odc.34 03:00 Na rybę, odc.21 03:30 Czas na kulturę, odc.5 04:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3191 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3192 Polsat Cafe HD 06:00 Bez opamiętania, odc.2 07:00 Medyczne przypadki, odc.2 08:00 Wychowanie bez zasad 09:00 Między słowami, odc.1 09:30 Demakijaż, odc.59 10:00 Pojedynki w spa, odc.2 11:00 Maniacy opalenizny 12:00 Szpital dziecięcy, odc.34 13:00 Wielkie cygańskie wesele, odc.5 14:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.102 15:00 Demakijaż, odc.60 15:30 Między słowami, odc.2 16:00 Shopping Queen, odc.13 17:00 Skrzywdzone, odc.7 18:00 Medium z Hollywood, odc.3 19:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.22 20:00 Zdrady, odc.104 21:00 Oszukane, odc.8 22:00 Gry małżeńskie, odc.21 23:00 Walka o piersi, odc.10 00:00 Po drugiej stronie lustra, odc.2 01:00 Dziwaczne obsesje, odc.2 01:30 Dziwne uzależnienia, odc.6 02:00 Czar nagości, odc.7 03:00 Czerwony dywan Hollywood, odc.11 03:30 Zoom na miasto, odc.239 04:00 Aleja Sław, odc.114 04:30 Plotka, odc.13 05:00 Walka o piersi, odc.10 Polsat Play HD 06:00 Ale wielka ryba!, odc.2 07:00 Poławiacze, odc.11 07:30 Poławiacze, odc.12 08:00 Dorwać tuńczyka, odc.6 09:00 Kołowrotek, odc.37 09:30 Taaaka ryba, odc.112 10:00 TOP 20 - Umrzesz ze śmiechu, odc.11 11:00 Ludzie śmieszni do bólu, odc.3 11:30 Autościema, odc.60 12:00 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.39 12:30 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.40 13:00 Eko patrol, odc.3 13:30 Emil pogromca mandatów, odc.39 14:00 Autościema, odc.61 14:30 Polacy w świecie, odc.28 15:00 Polska w monitoringu, odc.16 15:30 Wojny kontenerowe, odc.7 16:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.30 16:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.31 17:00 The Brain. Genialny Umysł., odc.15 18:30 LOL - ŚMIECH NA TYSIĄC SPOSOBÓW, odc.13 19:00 Najśmieszniejsze filmiki świata, odc.24 19:30 Najśmieszniejsze filmiki świata, odc.25 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.92 20:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.123 21:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.124 21:30 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.143 22:00 Drwale i inne opowieści Bieszczadu, odc.39 22:30 Łowca pedofilów, odc.2 23:00 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.122 23:30 Córka miliardera 01:25 Claire i Cara spełniają wszystkie zachcianki 03:00 Polska w monitoringu, odc.1 03:30 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.1 04:00 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.2 04:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.19 05:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.20 05:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.21 Canal + HD 06:00 Nie przegap, odc. 77 06:10 Łapu Capu 06:15 Siostry 08:20 „Kruk” – making of serialu 08:45 Sing 10:30 Azyl 12:35 Putin i mafia 13:30 Lucyfer, sez. 3, odc. 6: Lucyfer 3 odc. 6 14:15 Zabójcza broń, sez. 2, odc. 6: odc. 6 15:00 Nie przegap, odc. 77 15:10 LOTTO Ekstraklasa: Śląsk Wrocław – Wisła Płock 17:30 LOTTO Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa – Wisła Kraków 20:00 LIGA+ EXTRA, odc. 12 21:30 KRUK. Szepty słychać po zmroku, odc. 1 22:25 Królowie ulicy 00:10 Lady M. 01:40 Knives out 03:10 Casting 03:40 #WszystkoGra 05:10 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 3 05:35 Korek HBO HD 06:00 Sushi z East Side 07:45 Krótkometrażówki Disneya I 08:15 Krótkometrażówki Disneya II 08:50 Król Lew 2: Czas Simby 10:10 Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata 12:55 Auta 3 14:35 Kryminalne wypieki: Tylko słodkie 16:00 Transformers 18:20 xXx: Reaktywacja 20:10 Baby Driver 22:05 Resident Evil: Ostatni rozdział 23:55 Totem 01:25 Minuta ciszy 03:00 Tu i teraz, odc. 6 04:05 Baby Driver Planete + HD 06:45 W kenijskim rezerwacie Ol Pejeta 1, odc. 5 07:15 W kenijskim rezerwacie Ol Pejeta 1, odc. 6 07:45 W kenijskim rezerwacie Ol Pejeta 1, odc. 7 08:15 W kenijskim rezerwacie Ol Pejeta 1, odc. 8 08:45 Polska z góry, odc. 8 09:15 Polska z góry, odc. 9 09:45 Polinezja Francuska, odc. 9: Rurutu 10:20 Polinezja Francuska, odc. 10: Takaroa 10:50 Świat Jamy'ego, odc. 3: Opowieść o wulkanach i ludziach. Część pierwsza 11:50 Świat Jamy'ego, odc. 4: Opowieść o wulkanach i ludziach. Część druga 12:45 Express Planete+, odc. 34 13:00 Wzdłuż granic USA, odc. 9: Long Island 14:00 Wzdłuż granic USA, odc. 10: Wybrzeze New Jersey 15:00 Wzdłuż granic USA, odc. 11: Nad rzeką Delaware 16:00 Świat ssaków naczelnych, odc. 6: Pawiany znad Laguny 17:00 Japonia z góry, odc. 2 18:00 Kanibale z Tratwy Meduzy 19:35 Niekrótka historia Stephena Hawkinga 20:25 Królowa L'Oreala Sekrety najbogatszej kobiety świata 22:00 Kobiety u władzy 23:00 Pin–up girl. Zemsta symbolu seksu 00:00 Sufrażystki – jak kobiety rosły w siłę, odc. 1 01:10 Sufrażystki – jak kobiety rosły w siłę, odc. 2 02:10 Sufrażystki – jak kobiety rosły w siłę, odc. 3 03:10 Pewnego razu w parku Tele 5 05:50 Disco Bandżo Mix 06:50 Nieźle kliknięci 07:45 Telezakupy 09:35 Na osi, odc. 167 10:20 Ucieczka w kosmos sezon 4, odc. 9/22 11:15 Rafy koralowe, odc. 8/13 11:50 Remont na 5 12:30 Rock Steady 14:05 W poszukiwaniu echa 16:05 Rodzinna sielanka 17:50 Wojna z mafią sez 3, odc. 2/20 19:15 Złap świat aplikacji 19:50 Nieźle kliknięci 20:00 Co się zdarzyło w Harlan 22:10 Planeta Vlogera 22:50 Nieźlę kliknięci 23:05 Wieczór kawalerski 00:50 10 Extra Mocnych 01:30 Telezakupy 05:00 Extra Mocne Light 05:35 Nocny Patrol TV 6 HD 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.977 07:00 Benny Hill, odc.3 07:30 Benny Hill, odc.16 08:05 Galileo, odc.293 09:15 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.24 09:45 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.25 10:10 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.26 10:40 Miasteczko Halloween 12:30 Święci i żołnierze 14:20 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.40 15:20 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.41 16:20 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.42 17:20 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.43 18:25 O krok od zagłady 20:05 Galileo, odc.648 21:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.130 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.131 23:00 Bestie z morza powracają 01:00 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.5 01:30 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.6 02:00 Włatcy móch, odc.11 02:30 Włatcy móch, odc.12 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.977 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.764 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.767 Super Polsat HD 06:00 Niania w wielkim mieście, odc.10 07:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo!, odc.12 07:30 Superhero Girls, odc.5 07:35 Superhero Girls, odc.6 07:40 Superhero Girls, odc.7 07:45 Superhero Girls, odc.8 07:50 Superhero Girls, odc.9 07:53 Superhero Girls, odc.10 07:55 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, odc.3 08:25 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, odc.4 08:55 Sunni i słoń 11:00 SuperLudzie, odc.14 11:35 Piekarz 13:15 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.182 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.183 14:45 Polska Liga Siatkówki mężczyzn 17/18 Indykpol AZS Olsztyn - Cerrad Czarni Radom 16:50 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.304 17:20 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.305 17:50 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz 20:00 0_1_0 21:55 Festiwal magiczne zakończenie wakacji z Polsatem i RMF FM Kielce 2016 Przebój lata RMF FM i Telewizji Polsat 00:45 Gliniarze, odc.16 01:45 Gliniarze, odc.17 02:45 Gliniarze, odc.18 03:45 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 04:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.771 04:30 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.61 05:30 SuperLudzie, odc.14 TV Toya 10:00 TV Okazje 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:05 Na zakręcie 11:35 Bez etatu 12:15 Pod prąd 12:50 Cztery łapy 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 TV Okazje 13:35 Energia kina 13:40 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 13:45 Migawka 13:50 Koniunktura 14:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 14:05 Na ziemi obiecanej 14:25 Prosto z miasta 14:35 Nasze sprawy 14:45 Hity z pilota 15:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 15:05 Konfrontacje 15:45 Wytwórnia 15:55 Łódź z lotu ptaka 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:05 Potęga zdrowia 16:35 Pod lupą 16:45 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 16:50 Podsłuchane w tramwaju 16:55 Gospodarka, głupcze! 17:00 Ludzie wiedzą lepiej 17:05 Sport - serwis tygodnia 17:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 17:40 Hity z pilota 17:50 Łódź z lotu ptaka 17:55 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 18:00 Pressufka 18:15 Wytwórnia 18:25 Dekoder 18:40 Łódź z lotu ptaka 18:45 Migawka 18:50 Ludzie wiedzą lepiej 18:55 Łodzianie z importu 19:40 Hity z pilota 19:50 Cztery łapy 20:00 Budujemy sport 20:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20:35 Pod prąd 21:05 Na ziemi obiecanej 21:30 Prosto z miasta 21:40 Pressufka 22:00 Prześwietlenie 22:30 Sport - serwis tygodnia 22:35 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 22:45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:05 Po godzinach 23:40 Nasze sprawy 23:50 Na zakręcie TV Puls HD 06:00 Skorpion, sez. 2, odc. 22: Twist & Shout 06:50 Przygody Merlina, sez. 2, odc. 6: Beauty and the Beast II 07:50 Najśmieszniejsi, sez. 1, odc. 3: Kabaret Ani Mru Mru 08:50 Co ludzie powiedzą?, sez. 4, odc. 2: Wiejska posiadłość 09:25 Co ludzie powiedzą?, sez. 4, odc. 3: Przyjęcie ogrodowe 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta, sez. 1, odc. 3: Droga Krzyżowa. Początek 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta, sez. 1, odc. 4: Droga Krzyżowa. Drugi odcinek 11:20 Powrót do przyszłości II 13:35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Jaś i Małgosia 14:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Diabeł z trzema złotymi włosami 16:00 Sześć dni, siedem nocy 18:00 Gruby i chudszy 20:00 Furia 22:25 Company of heroes: Oddział bohaterów 00:30 Uwikłana, sez. 1, odc. 2: Original Sin 01:25 Dyżur, sez. 2, odc. 26 02:00 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 6: Lekcja religii 02:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 7: Chiński sport to zdrowie 03:05 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 50: 50 04:00 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 8: Mądrość narodu 04:25 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Smacznego... 05:00 Królowa Serc, sez. 1, odc. 112 WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:20 Pogoda 8:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:30 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 8:50 Pogoda 8:55 Qulturalny Poznań 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:20 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 10:20 Sport 10:30 Rozprawa 10:45 Połykacze książek 11:00 MMAgazyn 11:15 Sport 11:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:30 Qulturalny Poznań 11:35 WTK wywiad 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:05 Z życia Uniwersytetu 12:20 Ratajski fyrtel kultury 12:35 Pogoda 12:40 Sport 12:50 Połykacze książek 13:05 Z anteny Lech TV 13:20 Masz prawo 13:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 13:30 Pogoda 13:35 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 14:05 Pogoda 14:10 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 14:40 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Magazyn specjalny 15:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:15 WTK wywiad 15:35 Pogoda 15:40 Z życia Uniwersytetu 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:10 Magazyn specjalny 16:15 Sport 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:35 Masz prawo 16:40 Rozprawa 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:10 Magazyn specjalny 17:15 Na zdrowie 17:30 WTK wywiad 17:50 Magazyn specjalny 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:35 Połykacze książek 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 WTK wywiad 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Ratajski fyrtel kultury 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 20:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:20 Z życia Uniwersytetu 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Sport 21:50 Magazyn specjalny 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 22:30 WTK wywiad 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Qulturalny Poznań 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 MMAgazyn 23:40 Sport 23:50 Magazyn specjalny 23:55 Qulturalny Poznań 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Sport 0:30 Na zdrowie 0:45 Master Lech 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Połykacze książek 1:35 Pogoda 1:40 Sport 1:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 1:55 Qulturalny Poznań 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Ratajski fyrtel kultury 2:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 2:40 Sport 2:50 Magazyn specjalny 2:55 Qulturalny Poznań 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:20 Gość wieczoru WTK TVS 06:10 Ogród marzeń 06:40 Muzyczny poranek 08:10 Propozycje do szlagierowej listy 08:40 Propozycje do małej listy TVS 08:50 Mały koncert życzeń 09:20 Stary Testament 09:55 Mała lista TVS 10:35 Propozycje do małej listy TVS 10:50 Księgowa w kuchni 11:25 Koncert w TVS 13:25 Święta wojna 14:00 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 14:55 Propozycje do szlagierowej listy 15:00 Śląska karuzela 16:00 Koncert życzeń 17:20 My Wam to zagramy 17:55 Muzyczne podróże 18:55 Święta wojna 20:00 Szlagierowa lista 22:00 Koncert życzeń 23:15 My wam to zagramy 23:50 Śląska karuzela 00:50 Szlagierowa biesiada 02:45 Księgowa w kuchni 03:20 Winnetou 05:20 Księgowa w kuchni TV Trwam 06:00 Uczeń i mistrz 07:30 Spotkania z ekologią odc. 11 07:45 Ocalić od zapomnienia 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Cyryl z Jerozolimy 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 08:05 Polski Punkt Widzenia 08:25 Święty na każdy dzień 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Myśląc Ojczyzna - prof. Mieczysław Ryba 09:10 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:15 Katecheza ks. bp. Antoniego Długosza 09:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:35 Przegląd Katolickiego Tygodnika "Niedziela" 10:40 Przyroda Ziemi Świętej - Pustynia pełna życia 11:35 Kartka z kalendarza 11:40 Aktywna zima odc. 9 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Papież Polak do Rodaków-Homilia w czasie Mszy Świętej odprawionej pod szczytem Jasnej Góry dla pielgrzymów z Górnego Śląska i Zagłębia Dąbrowskiego z dnia 6 czerwca 1979 roku 14:15 Dzieje Apostolskie odc. 2 15:00 Święty na każdy dzień 15:05 Kruszynka 15:40 Syria - Klasztor Mar Musa 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Gorzkie Żale 17:30 Okiem kamery 17:55 40 dni z Duchem Świętym - Dzień 33 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Moja katolicka rodzina - Św. Katarzyna ze Sienny i Męka Chrystusa 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna - prof. Mirosław Piotrowski 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Samson i Dalila odc. 18 22:35 Święty na każdy dzień 22:40 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 23:00 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej 23:30 Grunt to droga - Camino to Pokora odc. 3 23:45 Jerash – starożytne miasto Jordanii 00:00 Programy powtórkowe TV Republika 6:30 Telezakupy 8:30 Transmisja mszy świętej z parafii pod wezwaniem świętego Augustyna w Warszawie 9:40 Studnia 10:20 Zdrowie na śniadanie 10:45 Gwiazdy w Republice 11:00 Salonik polityczny 12:00 Polityczna kawa 12:55 Republika sztuki 13:20 Kalendarz historyczny 13:30 Telezakupy 16:35 Za siódmą górą 16:55 Magazyn wojskowy 17:15 Gry tajnych służb 17:40 Studnia 18:20 Koniec systemu 19:00 Dzisiaj - serwis informacyjny 19:18 Sport w Republice 19:23 Prognoza pogody 19:35 Salonik polityczny 20:30 Polityczna kawa 21:30 Analfabet III RP 22:00 Poland Daily 22:15 Wywiad z chuliganem 23:15 Nie o to pytałem 0:00 Poland Daily 0:15 Republika sztuki 0:40 Studnia 1:15 Instrukcja obsługi kobiety. Instrukcja obsługi mężczyzny 2:00 Poland Daily 2:10 Analfabet III RP 2:45 Dzisiaj - serwis informacyjny 3:10 Dokument w Republice 4:00 Poland Daily 4:08 Salonik polityczny 5:05 Polityczna kawa 6:00 Telezakupy M6 6:00 M6 Music 7:00 Absolument stars 9:20 M6 boutique 11:00 Turbo 11:15 Turbo 12:30 Sport 6 12:40 Météo 12:45 Le 12.45 13:15 Recherche appartement ou maison 13:45 Recherche appartement ou maison 15:20 Maison à vendre 17:20 66 minutes 18:40 66 minutes - Grand Format 19:45 Le 19.45 20:05 Sport 6 20:10 Météo 20:20 E=M6 21:00 Zone interdite 23:05 Enquête exclusive 0:25 Enquête exclusive 2:10 Météo 2:20 Programmes de la nuit Eurosport 1 HD 06:00 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Sztafeta kobiet 07:00 Puchar Świata, Vikersund 08:30 FIA Championship, Punta del Este 09:00 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Slalom kobiet, 2. przejazd 09:30 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Gigant kobiet, 1. przejazd 10:30 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Slalom mężczyzn, 1. przejazd 11:30 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Bieg pościgowy kobiet 12:45 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Gigant kobiet, 2. przejazd 13:15 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Slalom mężczyzn, 2. przejazd 14:15 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Sztafeta mężczyzn 16:15 Puchar Świata, Vikersund 18:20 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Sztafeta mężczyzn 19:15 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Bieg pościgowy kobiet 19:40 WIADOMOŚCI EUROSPORTU 19:50 Puchar Świata, Vikersund 21:00 Saut Hermès, Paryż, Francja 22:30 FIA Championship, Punta del Este 23:10 WIADOMOŚCI EUROSPORTU 23:15 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Sztafeta mężczyzn 00:15 Puchar Świata, Vikersund 01:30 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Slalom mężczyzn, 2. przejazd 02:00 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Gigant kobiet, 2. przejazd 02:30 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Bieg pościgowy kobiet 03:00 Puchar Świata, Vikersund 04:30 Major League Soccer - 3. kolejka: Dallas (USA) - Seattle Sounders (USA) Eurosport 2 HD 06:00 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Slalom kobiet, 2. przejazd 06:30 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Gigant mężczyzn, 2. przejazd 07:15 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Sztafeta kobiet 08:30 Puchar Świata, Falun, Szwecja - 15km mężczyzn stylem klasycznym 09:00 Mistrzostwa Świata, Montreal 10:30 Puchar Świata, Falun, Szwecja - 15km mężczyzn stylem klasycznym 11:15 Puchar Świata, Falun, Szwecja 12:15 Puchar Świata, Klingenthal, Niemcy - HS 140, konkurs indywidualny 13:30 Puchar Świata, Falun, Szwecja 14:00 Puchar Świata, Falun, Szwecja - Bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 15km 15:00 Puchar Świata, Klingenthal, Niemcy - HS 140, konkurs indywidualny 15:45 Puchar Świata, Klingenthal, Niemcy - Gundersen 16:30 Puchar Świata, Veysonnaz 17:30 Night of the Jumps, Berlin, Niemcy 18:30 Mistrzostwa Świata, Valkenswaard, Holandia 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata, Valkenswaard, Holandia 19:30 Mistrzostwa Świata, Valkenswaard, Holandia 20:15 Mistrzostwa Świata, Valkenswaard, Holandia 20:55 WIADOMOŚCI EUROSPORTU 21:00 Puchar Świata, Vikersund 21:45 Tour of Langkawi, - Etap 1 22:00 Major League Soccer - 3. kolejka: Dallas (USA) - Seattle Sounders (USA) 00:10 WIADOMOŚCI EUROSPORTU 00:15 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Gigant kobiet, 2. przejazd 00:45 Puchar Świata, Are, Szwecja - Slalom mężczyzn, 2. przejazd 01:15 Puchar Świata, Oslo - Bieg pościgowy kobiet 01:45 Puchar Świata, Vikersund 03:00 Mistrzostwa Świata, Montreal 04:15 FIA Championship, Punta Del Este 04:45 Mistrzostwa Świata, Valkenswaard, Holandia 05:15 Mistrzostwa Świata, Valkenswaard, Holandia Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 8:00 Andreas Herrmann - Kraftvoll Leben TV Odcinek: 11 8:30 Die Arche-Fernsehkanzel 9:00 Hattrick pur 9:30 Bundesliga pur 11:00 Doppelpass Odcinek: 920 Sezon: 23 13:30 Bundesliga pur - Lunchtime 14:55 Eishockey 17:30 Basketball: BBL 19:30 Sky Sport News - Die 2. Bundesliga 20:45 Darts 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping-Nacht 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping-Nacht 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping-Nacht 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping-Nacht 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping-Nacht 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping-Nacht 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:00 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping-Nacht 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping-Nacht 4:35 Privatstunden 5:40 Sport-Clips 5:50 Sport-Clips Das Erste 5:30 Paralympics Pyeongchang 2018 7:00 Tigerenten-Club Odcinek: 1051 8:05 CheXperiment Odcinek: 7 8:20 Die Sendung mit der Maus Odcinek: 2149 8:50 Tagesschau 8:55 Paralympics Pyeongchang 2018 9:35 Snowboard: Weltcup 10:35 Ski alpin: Weltcup-Finale 10:45 Ski alpin: Weltcup-Finale 11:25 Paralympics Pyeongchang 2018 11:35 Langlauf: Weltcup 11:55 Biathlon: Weltcup 12:45 Ski alpin: Weltcup-Finale 13:05 Nordische Kombination: Weltcup 13:30 Ski alpin: Weltcup-Finale 14:05 Paralympics Pyeongchang 2018 14:20 Eisschnelllauf: Weltcup 14:45 Biathlon: Weltcup 16:10 Nordische Kombination: Weltcup 16:30 Skifliegen: Weltcup 17:20 Kunstturnen 17:35 Skifliegen: Weltcup 18:30 Bericht aus Berlin Odcinek: 780 18:49 Gewinnzahlen Deutsche Fernsehlotterie 18:50 Lindenstraße Odcinek: 1666 19:20 Weltspiegel Odcinek: 2646 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Tatort Odcinek: 1052 21:45 Inspector Mathias - Mord in Wales Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 23:15 Tagesthemen 23:35 ttt - titel thesen temperamente Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 50 0:05 Coconut Hero 1:43 Tagesschau 1:45 The Fall - Im Reich der Fantasie 3:33 Tagesschau 3:35 Deutschlandbilder 4:15 ttt - titel thesen temperamente Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 50 4:48 Tagesschau 4:50 Weltspiegel Odcinek: 2646 Arte 5:00 Piotr Pavlenski 6:00 Personne ne bouge! 6:35 A la recherche du Hobbit Odcinek: 4 7:00 Karambolage 7:15 Un kilomètre à pied... Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 8:00 Cosmos : une odyssée à travers l'univers Odcinek: 10 8:40 Points de repères Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 9:10 ARTE Junior, le mag 9:25 Ricette d'amore 11:05 A la recherche du Hobbit Odcinek: 5 11:35 Metropolis 12:40 Jardins d'ici et d'ailleurs Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 13:10 Au fil du monde Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 14:00 Au fil du monde Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 14:55 Au fil du monde Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 15:45 Hannibal, la marche sur Rome 16:40 Les Alpes à travers les âges 17:35 L'extravagant prince von Pückler 18:30 Rolando Villazón présente les stars de demain 19:15 Cuisine royale Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 19:45 Arte journal 20:05 360°- Géo 20:47 Athleticus Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 20:55 3 hommes à abattre 22:30 Le quatrième pouvoir 0:00 Beckett by Brook 1:05 Young Euro Classic 2017 1:55 Play 3:50 X:enius 4:20 Fin des programmes BR 6:00 Lindenstraße Odcinek: 1665 6:30 Dahoam is Dahoam Odcinek: 2081 7:00 Dahoam is Dahoam Odcinek: 2082 7:30 Tele-Gym 7:45 Panoramabilder / Bergwetter 8:35 Verloren in Sydney Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 9:45 Sweet Spot 10:30 Mariss Jansons dirigiert Joseph Haydn 11:00 Der Sonntags-Stammtisch 12:00 Gernstls Zeitreisen Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 12:45 Quax, der Bruchpilot 14:15 Bergheimat Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 15:00 Traumpfade Odcinek: 30 15:30 Bayern isst bunt Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 6 16:00 Rundschau 16:15 Hinter deiner Hecke 16:45 Alpen-Donau-Adria 17:15 Aufgegabelt von Alexander Herrmann Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 17:45 Aus Schwaben und Altbayern 17:45 Frankenschau 18:30 Rundschau 18:45 freizeit 19:15 Unter unserem Himmel Odcinek: 6 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Brettl-Spitzen VI Odcinek: 8 21:45 Blickpunkt Sport 23:00 Rundschau Sonntags-Magazin 23:15 Drei. Zwo. Eins. Michl Müller Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 0:00 Quax, der Bruchpilot 1:25 Aufgegabelt von Alexander Herrmann Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 1:55 Unter unserem Himmel Odcinek: 6 2:40 freizeit 3:10 Frankenschau 3:55 Aus Schwaben und Altbayern 4:40 Alpen-Donau-Adria 5:15 Space Night Kabel eins 5:35 Elementary Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 6:15 Elementary Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 7:10 Forever Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 1 8:05 Navy CIS Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 9:00 Mein Lokal, dein Lokal - Wo schmeckt's am besten? Odcinek: 498 10:00 Mein Lokal, dein Lokal - Wo schmeckt's am besten? Odcinek: 499 11:00 Mein Lokal, dein Lokal - Wo schmeckt's am besten? Odcinek: 500 12:00 Mein Lokal, dein Lokal - Wo schmeckt's am besten? Odcinek: 501 13:00 Mein Lokal, dein Lokal - Wo schmeckt's am besten? Odcinek: 505 14:05 Abenteuer Leben täglich Odcinek: 2895 16:05 News 16:15 Rosins Restaurants - Ein Sternekoch räumt auf! Odcinek: 77 Sezon: 12 18:15 Achtung Abzocke - Wie ehrlich sind Deutschlands Handwerker? Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 20:15 Die spektakulärsten Kriminalfälle Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 5 23:15 Abenteuer Leben 1:15 Mein Revier 3:05 Achtung Kontrolle! Wir kümmern uns drum 4:10 Achtung Kontrolle! Wir kümmern uns drum MDR 5:55 Hochzeit auf Immenhof 7:25 Glaubwürdig 7:30 Der Trocken-Doc 8:00 Sophie findet ihren Weg - Leben mit Down-Syndrom 8:30 MDR Garten 9:00 Unser Dorf hat Wochenende Odcinek: 74 9:30 Georgien - Von Null auf 5000 10:13 MDR aktuell 10:15 Jason und die Argonauten 11:55 Riverboat Odcinek: 551 13:58 MDR aktuell 14:00 Sagenhaft Odcinek: 21 15:28 MDR aktuell 15:30 Akte Ex Odcinek: 11 16:20 MDR aktuell 16:30 Sport im Osten 17:10 In aller Freundschaft - Die jungen Ärzte Odcinek: 97 18:00 MDR aktuell 18:05 In aller Freundschaft Odcinek: 806 18:50 Wetter für 3 18:52 Unser Sandmännchen 19:00 MDR Regional 19:30 MDR aktuell 19:50 Kripo live 20:15 Tom & Chérie 21:45 MDR aktuell 22:05 Sportschau - Bundesliga am Sonntag 22:25 Die letzte DDR-Regierung oder wie man sich selbst abschafft 23:50 Meine Reise in die DDR - 25 Jahre später 1:20 Sport im Osten 2:00 Kripo live 2:25 Der Trocken-Doc Odcinek: 3 2:55 Sophie findet ihren Weg - Leben mit Down-Syndrom 3:25 Autobahn von oben nonstop - Thüringen 3:55 SachsenSpiegel 4:25 Sachsen-Anhalt Heute 4:55 Thüringen-Journal 5:25 Einfach genial Odcinek: 11 NDR 6:00 Nordtour 6:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 7:00 Die Pfefferkörner Odcinek: 180 7:30 mareTV kompakt 7:40 Einfach genial Odcinek: 11 8:05 Wagner-Legende Waltraud Meier 9:00 Nordmagazin 9:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 "Es ist Zeit" - Der Maler Klaus Fußmann 12:30 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 655 12:55 Die Ernährungs-Docs Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 13:40 Die schönsten Küsten im Norden 15:10 Quizduell - Der Olymp Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 16:00 Lieb und teuer 16:30 Sass: So isst der Norden Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 6 17:00 Bingo! Odcinek: 1036 18:00 Hanseblick 18:45 DAS! 19:30 Ländermagazine 19:58 buten un binnen | wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Landpartie 21:45 Sportschau - Bundesliga am Sonntag 22:15 Die NDR-Quizshow 23:00 Sportclub 23:45 Sportclub Story Odcinek: 87 0:15 Der Ölprinz 1:45 Hanseblick 2:30 Tietjen und Bommes Odcinek: 265 4:45 Mein Norden 4:50 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 5:05 DAS! Pro 7 5:30 Schneefrei 6:55 High School High 8:30 Galileo 9:30 Galileo 10:25 Galileo 11:25 Max - Bester Freund. Held. Retter. 13:25 Project: Almanac 15:20 Transformers - Die Rache 17:55 Montana Kitchen Date 17:55 Newstime 17:55 PULS 4 News mit PULS 4 Wetter 18:05 Galileo 360° Odcinek: 168 19:05 Galileo Odcinek: 5608 20:15 Interstellar 23:50 Predators 1:45 Interstellar RTL 5:15 Familien im Brennpunkt 8:10 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 11:05 Verdachtsfälle - Spezial 12:00 Verdachtsfälle - Spezial 13:00 Undercover Boss Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 14:00 Undercover Boss Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 15:00 Deutschland sucht den Superstar Odcinek: 12 17:45 Exclusiv - Weekend 18:45 RTL aktuell Odcinek: 10911 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Vermisst Odcinek: 11 20:15 Der Hobbit - Smaugs Einöde 23:10 Spiegel TV Magazin Odcinek: 96 23:55 Undercover Boss Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 0:50 Undercover Boss Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 1:50 Anwälte der Toten - Rechtsmediziner decken auf Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 2:50 Anwälte der Toten - Rechtsmediziner decken auf Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 3:40 Anwälte der Toten - Rechtsmediziner decken auf Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 4:35 Anwälte der Toten - Rechtsmediziner decken auf Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 5:25 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 5:35 Explosiv - Das Magazin Odcinek: 365 RTL 2 5:55 Vier himmlische Freunde 8:00 Infomercial 9:00 X-Factor: Das Unfassbare Odcinek: 26 10:00 X-Factor: Das Unfassbare Odcinek: 27 11:00 Die Schnäppchenhäuser - Der Traum vom Eigenheim: Wir ziehen ein Odcinek: 127 12:00 Die Schnäppchenhäuser - Der Traum vom Eigenheim: Wir ziehen ein Odcinek: 128 13:00 Die Schnäppchenhäuser - Jeder Cent zählt Odcinek: 295 14:00 Zuhause im Glück - Unser Einzug in ein neues Leben Odcinek: 210 16:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 634 17:00 Mein neuer Alter Odcinek: 74 18:00 GRIP - Das Motormagazin Odcinek: 434 20:00 RTL II News Odcinek: 8915 20:10 RTL II Wetter Odcinek: 6629 20:15 Fracture - Das perfekte Verbrechen 22:30 Hannibal 1:10 The Game 3:10 Barabbas Odcinek: 2 Sat 1 6:10 Kommissar Rex Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 4 7:10 Kommissar Rex Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 4 8:10 So gesehen - Talk am Sonntag 8:10 Teletip Austria 8:30 Ladykracher Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 5 9:00 Ladykracher Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 5 9:30 The Voice Kids Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 6 10:40 Koch mit! Oliver 10:50 Knallerfrauen 11:25 Max - Bester Freund. Held. Retter. 12:10 Einstein Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 13:10 Einstein Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 13:25 Einstein Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 14:10 Ice Age 4 - Voll verschoben 15:50 MacGyver Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 16:45 MacGyver Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 17:45 The Biggest Loser Odcinek: 107 Sezon: 10 19:55 Werbung 19:55 Sat.1 Nachrichten 19:55 Kitchen Case Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 20:00 PULS 4 News mit PULS 4 Wetter 20:05 Koch mit! Oliver 20:15 The Voice Kids Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 6 23:15 Genial daneben Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 0:10 The Voice Kids Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 6 2:15 MacGyver Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 3:00 MacGyver Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 3:45 Auf Streife - Berlin Odcinek: 227 4:25 Auf Streife Odcinek: 535 5:15 Auf Streife Odcinek: 537 3sat 6:15 makro Odcinek: 241 6:45 Tele-Akademie 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Sternstunde Philosophie 10:05 lesArt 10:40 Literaturclub 12:00 3satbuchzeit extra Odcinek: 57 13:00 ZIB 13:10 Erlebnis Österreich 13:35 Eisenbahn-Romantik Odcinek: 821 14:05 Irland: Drei Farben Grün Odcinek: 1 14:45 Irland: Drei Farben Grün Odcinek: 2 15:30 Irland: Drei Farben Grün Odcinek: 3 16:15 Schottland - Rebellen im Rock 17:00 Die Kamine von Green Knowe 18:30 Museums-Check Odcinek: 43 19:00 heute 19:10 NZZ Format 19:40 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Pufpaffs Happy Hour Odcinek: 43 21:00 die feisten: Adam & Eva 21:45 Marry Me! - Aber bitte auf Indisch 23:10 Polizeiruf 110 Odcinek: 94 Sezon: 14 0:20 Die Uhr läuft ab 1:50 3satbuchzeit extra Odcinek: 58 3:20 Wilde Überlebenskünstler Odcinek: 2 4:00 Wilde Überlebenskünstler Odcinek: 3 4:45 Terra X Odcinek: 1 5:30 Terra X Odcinek: 2 Super RTL 5:45 Benjamin Blümchen Odcinek: 25 6:20 Bob der Baumeister 6:35 Bob der Baumeister 6:40 Peppa Pig Odcinek: 139 6:55 Paw Patrol - Helfer auf vier Pfoten Odcinek: 40 7:25 Caillou Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 1 7:45 Peppa Pig Odcinek: 140 7:55 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 83 8:25 Super Toy Club Odcinek: 7 8:55 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 9:20 Angelo! 9:45 Trolls - Die Party geht weiter! Odcinek: 4 10:15 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 52 10:40 Ninjago Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 67 11:10 Grizzy & die Lemminge Odcinek: 24 12:00 Dragons: Legenden 12:50 Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Odcinek: 10 13:10 Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Odcinek: 11 13:35 Barbie in: Das Sternenlicht-Abenteuer 14:55 Zig & Sharko - Meerjungfrauen frisst man nicht! Odcinek: 40 15:05 Zig & Sharko - Meerjungfrauen frisst man nicht! 15:55 Anne auf Green Gables - Reise in ein großes Abenteuer 17:15 Ninjago Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 74 17:45 Die Tom und Jerry Show 18:15 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 7 18:45 WOW Die Entdeckerzone Odcinek: 259 19:15 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 19:45 Angelo! Odcinek: 6 20:15 Snapped - Wenn Frauen töten 21:10 Snapped - Wenn Frauen töten 22:00 Snapped - Wenn Frauen töten 23:00 Snapped - Wenn Frauen töten 23:55 Comedy total 0:05 Infomercials VOX 6:05 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 7:00 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 7:55 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 3 8:50 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 9:40 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 10:30 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 154 Sezon: 7 11:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 7 12:10 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 13:00 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 13:55 Zwischen Tüll und Tränen Odcinek: 225 14:55 Unser Traum vom Haus Odcinek: 21 15:55 Unser Traum vom Haus Odcinek: 22 17:00 auto mobil 18:15 Biete Rostlaube, suche Traumauto Odcinek: 89 Sezon: 6 19:15 Ab ins Beet! Die Garten-Soap Odcinek: 3 20:15 Kitchen Impossible Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 23:35 Prominent! Odcinek: 11 0:20 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 3 1:20 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 108 2:05 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 78 2:55 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 41 3:40 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 65 4:25 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 131 5:10 CSI: NY Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 1 WDR 6:10 Aktuelle Stunde 6:55 Lokalzeit 7:25 Lindenstraße Odcinek: 1665 7:55 Westart 8:35 Jansons dirigiert Strauss 9:20 Monsieur Butterfly - Barrie Kosky, Opernmagier 10:15 Kölner Treff Odcinek: 450 11:45 Drei teuflisch starke Frauen - Eine für alle Odcinek: 2 13:15 Wellness für Paare 14:45 Lecker Ostern - Kochen und Backen mit Julia Komp und Marie Simon Odcinek: 1 15:15 Wunderschön! Odcinek: 143 16:45 Leichtmatrosen - Drei Mann in einem Boot 18:15 Tiere suchen ein Zuhause 19:10 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Westpol 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Wunderschön! Odcinek: 178 21:45 Sportschau - Bundesliga am Sonntag 22:15 Zeiglers wunderbare Welt des Fußballs Odcinek: 346 22:45 Geheimniskrämer Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 23:45 Spätschicht - Die Comedy-Bühne 0:30 London Beat - Musik als Revolte 1:30 Rockpalast 2:25 Rockpalast 4:00 Geheimniskrämer Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 5:00 Wunderschön! Odcinek: 143 ZDF 5:45 Wickie und die starken Männer Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 1 6:10 Inui Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 1 6:15 Inui Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 1 6:20 Meine Freundin Conni Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 1 6:30 Meine Freundin Conni Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 1 6:40 Meine Freundin Conni Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 1 6:55 Wir Kinder aus dem Möwenweg Odcinek: 23 7:05 Wir Kinder aus dem Möwenweg Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 1 7:20 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 7:45 Bibi und Tina Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 5 8:10 Löwenzahn Odcinek: 287 Sezon: 31 8:35 Michel aus Lönneberga Odcinek: 9 8:58 Anders fernsehen 3sat 9:00 heute Xpress 9:03 sonntags 9:30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst 10:15 10.000 Kilometer Russland Odcinek: 1 11:00 10.000 Kilometer Russland Odcinek: 2 11:45 heute Xpress 11:50 Bares für Rares - Lieblingsstücke Odcinek: 73 14:10 kaputt und ... zugenäht! Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 3 14:55 heute Xpress 15:00 Von 5 bis 7 - Eine etwas andere Liebesgeschichte Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 16:30 planet e. Odcinek: 214 17:00 heute 17:10 Sportreportage Odcinek: 9 18:00 Urlaubsgrüße aus dem Ruhestand 18:30 Terra Xpress 19:00 heute 19:10 Berlin direkt Odcinek: 25 19:28 Aktion Mensch Gewinner 19:30 Terra X Odcinek: 2 20:15 Ku'damm 59 Odcinek: 1 21:45 Ku'damm 59 - Die Dokumentation 22:30 heute-journal 23:00 Lewis Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 9 0:30 heute Xpress 0:35 ZDF-History 1:20 Lewis Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 9 2:50 Terra X Odcinek: 2 3:35 Terra X Odcinek: 119 4:20 Frag den Lesch Odcinek: 185 4:35 citydreams 4:45 Bettys Diagnose Odcinek: 60 Sezon: 4 MTV Music 06:00 MTV NIE MÓW DO MNIE RANO 08:00 MTV NOWE 08:30 I LOVE PL 09:00 MTV Bites 09:05 MTV Bites 09:10 MTV Bites 09:20 MTV Bites 09:25 MTV Bites: 118, sez. 1, odc. 118 09:30 MTV Bites: 118, sez. 1, odc. 119 09:35 MTV HITS 10:00 MTV EUROPEAN TOP 20 12:00 MTV TY WYBIERASZ 14:00 MTV 100% MUSIC 16:00 I LOVE PL 16:30 MTV NOWE 17:00 IKONY MTV 18:00 MTV 3 z 1 19:00 World Stage 19:30 MTV World Stage 20:30 MTV World Stage 21:30 World Stage 22:30 MTV MUSIC NON-STOP 00:00 MTV HITS 02:00 MTV 24/7 MTV Rocks 6:00 Biggest! Hottest! Loudest! 8:00 Hanging From St. Paddy's Day! 10:00 Top 30 Global Megastars! 13:00 Ones To Watch in 2018! 14:00 Greatest Stateside Anthems of the 21st Century 17:00 Rock Solid Playlist 18:00 Foo Fighters: In Rotation 19:00 Legends of Rock 22:00 Greatest Rock Anthems! 23:00 Ultimate Weekend Anthems! 1:00 Biggest! Hottest! Loudest! 3:00 Teleshopping MTV Polska HD 06:00 MTV Budzi! 08:00 Niemożliwe PL: Best off, sez. 1, odc. 15 08:30 Nastoletnie matki: Nastoletnie matki, sez. 7, odc. 6 09:25 Nastoletnie matki: Nastoletnie matki, sez. 7, odc. 7 10:25 'Siesta Key' 11:20 Licealne ciąże: Jordan, sez. 3, odc. 1 12:15 Licealne ciąże: Jennifer, sez. 3, odc. 2 13:05 Licealne ciąże: Jamie, sez. 3, odc. 3 14:00 Licealne ciąże: Danielle, sez. 3, odc. 4 14:55 Licealne ciąże: Cleondra, sez. 3, odc. 5 15:50 Licealne ciąże: Kayla, sez. 3, odc. 6 17:05 Licealne ciąże: Izabella, sez. 3, odc. 7 18:00 Licealne ciąże: Kianna, sez. 3, odc. 8 18:55 Licealne ciąże: Ashley, sez. 2, odc. 19 20:00 Catfish: Infiniti i Dave, sez. 7, odc. 9 21:00 Ridiculousness: 1011, sez. 10, odc. 11 21:30 Ridiculousness: 1011, sez. 10, odc. 12 22:00 Fear Factor: Bus Surfing; Torture Cell; Swinging Circle, sez. 2, odc. 1 23:00 Warsaw Shore 9 00:00 Warsaw Shore 9 01:00 Floribama Shore: Jedz, módl się, imprezuj!, sez. 1, odc. 1 02:00 Floribama Shore: 102, sez. 1, odc. 2 03:00 Warsaw Shore 9 03:55 Taki Lajf: 113, sez. 1, odc. 13 04:55 Night Videos Discovery Life HD 06:00 Buddy Valastro gotuje: Śródziemnomorskie smaki 06:30 Buddy Valastro gotuje: Od zera 07:00 Cuda z drewna: Małpia rezydencja 08:00 Mieszkanie na pniu: Specjalnie dla Charliego 09:00 In vitro: Szansa na szczęście, odc. 1 10:00 Misja: zaręczyny: Ostatnie szanse 11:00 Stylowe metamorfozy Stacy London: Courtney 11:30 Stylowe metamorfozy Stacy London: Marissa 12:00 Włoskie suknie ślubne, odc. 3 13:00 Nie mów pannie młodej: Beata i Kamil 14:00 Salon sukien ślubnych: Rockmenki przed ołtarzem 14:30 Salon sukien ślubnych: Narzeczone piłkarzy 15:00 Wielkie wesela amerykańskich Romów: Marzenia o sławie 16:00 Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko, odc. 5 17:00 Sześć razy córka: Rodzinny budżet 18:00 Wiza na miłość: pierwsze spotkanie: Bon Voyage! 19:00 Włoskie zdrady: Sielanka we troje 19:30 Włoskie zdrady: Para par 20:00 Schudnę dla ciebie: Meagan 21:00 Małżeństwo pełne tajemnic: Dr Oszust 22:00 Duchy: Udręczeni 23:00 Duchy: Nieśmiertelna miłość 00:00 Wyspa miłości, odc. 28 01:30 Seks-wypadki: Dziesiątka niefortunnych wypadków 02:24 Wyzwanie - pierwsze dziecko: Złamane serce 03:12 Włoska randka w łóżku, odc. 28 03:36 Naga randka dla wytrwałych, odc. 8 04:24 Seks-wypadki: Złota rączka 05:12 Ciąża z zaskoczenia: Poród na parkingu 05:36 Ciąża z zaskoczenia: Dziecko i gorset Travel Channel 05:50 Na ratunek kurortom, odc. 6/13: Szef kuchni w ogniu 06:50 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki, odc. 14/16: Inne oblicze Florydy 07:50 Obieżyświat, odc. 6/13: Wspaniałe budowle Anglii 1 08:50 Pałac na wakacje, odc. 5/8: Grenada, Tajlandia, Hamptons i Włochy 09:20 Pałac na wakacje, odc. 6/8: Jamajka, Włochy, Whistler i Waszyngton 09:50 Ekstremalne kampery, odc. 1/6: Newmar King Aire, Continental Coach, EarthRoamer 10:50 Dziewczyna na horyzoncie, odc. 1/6 11:20 Odkrywcy Hawajów, odc. 1/4 11:50 Odkrywcy Hawajów, odc. 2/4 12:20 Kolejkowy zawrót głowy – cały świat, odc. 3/7 12:50 Kolejkowy zawrót głowy – cały świat, odc. 4/7 13:20 Przyczepy na plażę, odc. 1/2 13:50 Przyczepy na plażę, odc. 2 14:20 Ekstremalne parki wodne, odc. 1/9: Mokre zabawy w Vail 14:50 Ekstremalne parki wodne, odc. 2/9: Kąpiel na podwórku 15:20 Wypad z kraju, odc. 2/6 16:05 Bez planu, odc. 6 16:50 Kobieta na krańcu świata, odc. 1/6 17:20 Podróż na każdą kieszeń: Rumunia 18:20 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste, odc. 12 18:50 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste, odc. 11/12 19:20 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 1/13: Los Angeles 19:50 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 2/13: San Francisco 20:20 Zderzenie kultur, odc. 1 20:50 7 luksusowych basenów, odc. 1/4 21:20 7 luksusowych basenów, odc. 2/4 21:50 7 luksusowych basenów, odc. 3/4 22:20 7 luksusowych basenów, odc. 4 22:50 Skarb piratów z Karaibów, odc. 5/14 23:20 Skarb piratów z Karaibów, odc. 6/14 23:50 Zarobić na kamperach, odc. 11/12 00:50 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste, odc. 12 01:20 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji, odc. 10/20 02:10 Orzeł czy reszka?, odc. 15/20 03:00 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 10/13: Prześladowca baseballistów i Peggy Shippen 03:45 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 11/13: Annie Oakley i Projekt Rydwan 04:30 Tajemnice zamków, odc. 1/13: Sprawa diamentowego naszyjnika, pojedynek toples i ucieczka na linie 05:15 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 3/13: Jamajka 06:06 Koniec programu Discovery Channel HD 06:00 Stacja Australia, odc. 1 07:00 Czy jest z nami inżynier?, odc. 1 08:00 Rzeka diamentów: Gorączka wielkich kamieni 09:00 Syberyjska ruletka: Lodowa rękawica 10:00 Złomowisko PL 5, odc. 3 11:00 Ninja Warrior, odc. 4 12:00 Brytyjscy truckersi, odc. 7 13:00 Bimbrownicy: Rodzinna receptura 14:00 Gorączka złota: King Kong 15:00 Przystanek Bieszczady 3, odc. 2 16:00 Złomowisko PL 3, odc. 6 17:00 Złomowisko PL, odc. 3 18:00 Życie za kółkiem: Pierwszy śnieg 18:30 Życie za kółkiem: Huragan Sandy 19:00 Polscy Truckersi, odc. 2 20:00 Ocalić życie na Evereście: Być albo nie być 21:00 Stacja Kanada: Śmiertelnie niebezpieczna erozja 22:00 Gorączka złota: King Kong 23:00 Przystanek Bieszczady 3, odc. 2 00:00 Miliony Escobara: Więzień 01:00 Ekstremalni wędkarze: Jądro ciemności 02:00 Dom na Alasce: Młodość na Alasce 02:24 Dom na Alasce: Wspinaczkowy biznes 02:48 Hitler: Anioły i demony, odc. 1 03:36 Życie na tafli lodu: Rozstanie z łodzią 04:24 10 dni, by przeżyć: Boliwia: pustynia Atacama 05:12 Od destrukcji do produkcji: Miedziane garnki, sukienki i drogi 05:36 Od destrukcji do produkcji: Noże, pokrowce i ogrodzenia ONTV 6:00 Video jogging 7:30 VJ JAGO 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 Morning by KAMYK 12:00 Stop klatka VDJ 12:15 Day off 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 Video jogging 18:30 By KAMYK 20:30 VJ JAGO 22:30 Video jogging 0:00 By KAMYK 1:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 By KAMYK National Geographic Channel HD 06:55 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty, odc. 1, 3 - Z Danii do Szwecji 07:55 Najniebezpieczniejsze miejsca świata, odc. 1 08:55 Najpiękniejsze plaże świata, odc. 1 09:55 Borneo: dzikie i niezwykłe 10:55 Parki narodowe USA, odc. 1 - Wielki Kanion 11:55 Kosmos, odc. 12 - Świat na wolności 12:55 Poza kosmosem, odc. 3 - Kwantowe przejście 13:55 Za milion lat, odc. 3 - Stary, gdzie moje ciało 14:55 Świat według Stephena Hawkinga, odc. 4 - Po co zostaliśmy stworzeni? 15:55 Świat według Stephena Hawkinga, odc. 6 - Czy podróż w czasie jest możliwa? 16:55 Anatomia głupoty, odc. 16 17:25 Anatomia głupoty, odc. 6 17:55 Kto zabił Dian Fossey?, odc. 1, 3 18:55 Kto zabił Dian Fossey?, odc. 2, 3 20:00 Kto zabił Dian Fossey?, odc. 3-ost. 21:00 Jane 22:30 Świat według Stephena Hawkinga, odc. 1 - Gdzie jesteśmy? 23:30 Najsłynniejsza tygrysica świata 00:35 'Titanic': 20 lat później 01:40 Ewakuacja Ziemi, odc. 6 - Ciemność i mróz 02:45 Za milion lat, odc. 5 - Energia nie z tej ziemi 03:55 Sensacje XX wieku, odc. 2 - Enigma (2) 04:55 Katastrofa w przestworzach, odc. 8 - Milczący samolot 05:55 Katastrofa w przestworzach, odc. 9 - Argentyński koszmar Cartoon Network HD 06:00 Ben 10 - Stres ekspres 06:25 Clarence - Konkurs 06:55 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - BL4Z3 07:50 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Zdjęcie 08:15 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Nauczka 08:45 Scooby-Doo! Wielka draka wilkołaka 10:15 Nowe Zwariowane Melodie - Proud to be a Coal Miner's Wabbit 10:35 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Zamieszanie 11:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Miłość 11:30 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Niezręczność 11:55 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - Lication 12:50 Nowe Zwariowane Melodie - Five Star Bugs 13:20 Nowe Zwariowane Melodie - Budda Bugs 13:45 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Punkty 14:15 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Noc 14:40 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - BL4Z3 15:35 Clarence - Konkurs 16:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Zdjęcie 16:30 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Nauczka 16:55 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - Lication 17:50 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - I Gotta Piñata 18:20 Nowe Zwariowane Melodie - Proud to be a Coal Miner's Wabbit 18:45 Tom i Jerry Show - Kocia terapia 19:15 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo! - Strachy na lachy 19:40 Jaś Fasola - Urodziny Misia 20:10 Ben 10 Wyzwanie 20:35 Atomówki - Małpilla 21:05 Pora na przygodę! - Eksmisja 21:30 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Trener 22:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Powrót 22:25 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu - Spięcie 22:55 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu - Droga Milczącej Pięści 23:20 NEXO KNIGHTS - Heart of Stone 23:50 NEXO KNIGHTS - Between a Rock and a Hard Place 00:10 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Upgrade 00:25 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - W sieci 00:50 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Początki 01:15 Kung Fu Kurczaki - Poziom Zapomniany Przez Czas 01:35 Kung Fu Kurczaki - Karaoke Zombie 02:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Zdrajca 02:20 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Sygnał 02:40 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu - Kręte ścieżki losu 03:05 NEXO KNIGHTS - March of The Colossus 03:25 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Pasożyt 03:50 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Przekręt 04:10 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Gniazdo 04:35 Angelo rządzi - Nie być jak Angelo 04:55 Ekspedycja Cartoon Network - Human Senses 05:20 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Trzeci 05:40 Niesamowity świat Gumballa - Ciśnieni TV5Monde 4:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 4:20 Météo 4:24 Falò Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 4:52 Hôtel inspiration Odcinek: 62 Sezon: 1 4:54 C dans l'air 6:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 6:10 L'invité 6:18 Terriennes Odcinek: 28 6:22 Météo 6:52 Wari Odcinek: 11 6:52 Reflets Sud Odcinek: 28 7:45 Et si vous me disiez toute la vérité? Odcinek: 25 8:00 Journal Radio Canada 8:22 TV5Monde, Le Journal 8:37 Hackers Odcinek: 4 9:02 Pyjamasques Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 1 9:14 Simon Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 1 9:20 Notre histoire Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 1 9:24 Ralph et les dinosaures Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 1 9:29 La Chouette & Cie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 9:37 Vic le Viking Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 1 9:48 Vic le Viking Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 1 10:01 Heidi Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 10:22 1 jour, 1 question Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 1 10:24 100% Animal Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 11:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 11:14 Météo 11:18 Jour de rugby Odcinek: 21 11:59 Alcaline Odcinek: 145 12:03 Coup de pouce pour la planète Odcinek: 25 12:10 Internationales Odcinek: 25 12:32 Internationales Odcinek: 25 13:00 Territoires d'info Odcinek: 26 13:26 Hôtel inspiration Odcinek: 62 Sezon: 1 13:30 JT 19h30 13:59 Vivement dimanche prochain Odcinek: 23 14:55 Chansons à aimer Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 1 15:08 Partir autrement en famille Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 15:55 Îles du monde Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 16:02 Version française Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 16:30 Maghreb Orient-Express Odcinek: 25 16:56 Destination francophonie Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 6 17:03 Kiosque Odcinek: 25 18:00 64 minutes, le monde en français, 2e partie 18:26 Météo 18:30 Le bar de l'Europe Odcinek: 25 18:40 Hors circuits Odcinek: 5 19:33 Les "Frenchies" à Hollywood 20:30 Journal 21:03 Météo 21:06 1981 22:49 Le 19h30 23:15 Météo 23:19 On n'est pas des bêtes (?) 23:30 9'58 23:45 speed/dating 0:08 Le Pérou 0:23 TV5Monde, Le Journal Afrique 0:50 Foot! (2/2) 1:18 Foot! (2/2) 1:26 TV5Monde, Le Journal 1:46 Météo 1:50 Kiosque Odcinek: 25 2:44 Îles... était une fois Odcinek: 3 3:43 #chicenvf Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 3:57 Shamengo, les pionniers du nouveau monde Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 13 Ulica 6:00 Napisała: Morderstwo 8 - Czarna owca - odc. 4, USA 1991-1992 7:00 Panna Marple: Morderstwo na plebanii - film kryminalny, USA 2004 9:00 Panna Marple: 4:50 z Paddington - film kryminalny, USA 2004 11:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 - Szerokość geograficzna 40°47'N/Długość geograficzna 73°58'W - odc. 3, USA, Kanada 2009 12:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 - Śmiertelny rachunek - odc. 4, USA, Kanada 2009 13:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 - Wojenne blizny - odc. 5, USA, Kanada 2009 14:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 - Przeszedłem przez to samo - odc. 6, USA, Kanada 2009 15:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 - Opuść broń - odc. 7, USA, Kanada 2009 16:00 Mentalista 5 - Krwawa wojna - odc. 4, USA 2012-2013 17:00 Mentalista 5 - Czerwony świt - odc. 5, USA 2012-2013 18:00 Mentalista 5 - Smaczne kąski - odc. 6, USA 2012-2013 19:00 Śledczy do pary - Kosztowna inwestycja - odc. 3 Kanada 20:00 Śledczy do pary - Diabelskie igraszki - odc. 4Kanada 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 - Ucieczka - odc. 23-ost., USA, Kanada 2009 22:00 Premiera - Chance 2 - Normalny, czyli jaki? - odc. 7, USA 2017 23:00 Hawaii 5.0 8 - Aresztowania - odc. 12, USA 2017 0:00 13 najgorszych - odc. 6, 2014 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna 12 - Takt - odc. 3, USA 2010 2:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna 12 - Towar - odc. 4, USA 2010 3:00 Panna Marple: Morderstwo odbędzie się... - film kryminalny, USA, Wielka Brytania 2005 5:00 Napisała: Morderstwo 8 - Linie doskonałości - odc. 5, USA 1991-1992 CBS Action 6:00 Nieśmiertelny 3 - odc. 6, Francja, Kanada 1994-1995 7:00 Nieśmiertelny 3 - odc. 7, Francja, Kanada 1994-1995 8:00 Nieśmiertelny 3 - odc. 8, Francja, Kanada 1994-1995 9:00 Nieśmiertelny 3 - odc. 9, Francja, Kanada 1994-1995 10:00 Nieśmiertelny 3 - odc. 10, Francja, Kanada 1994-1995 11:00 Wzór 3 - odc. 13, USA 2006 12:00 Wzór 3 - odc. 14, USA 2006 13:00 Wzór 3 - odc. 15, USA 2006 14:00 Wzór 3 - odc. 16, USA 2006 15:00 Wzór 3 - odc. 17, USA 2006 16:00 Koniec świata - odc. 1/2, USA, Niemcy 2005 17:50 Koniec świata - odc. 2-ost., USA, Niemcy 2005 19:40 Sprawa Michaela Crowe'a - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Kanada 2002 21:30 Strefa mroku - odc. 18, USA 1985-1989 22:00 F/X - odc. 14, Kanada, USA 1996-1997 23:00 F/X - odc. 15, Kanada, USA 1996-1997 0:00 Inspektor Eddie - odc. 13-ost., USA, Wielka Brytania 2003 1:00 Świeżaki 3 - odc. 5, Wielka Brytania 2013 1:50 Świeżaki 3 - odc. 6, Wielka Brytania 2013 2:40 Świeżaki 3 - odc. 7, Wielka Brytania 2013 3:30 Świeżaki 3 - odc. 8-ost., Wielka Brytania 2013 4:20 Świeżaki 4 - odc. 1, Wielka Brytania 2016 5:10 Zdrówko! - odc. 15, USA 1982-1983 5:35 Zdrówko! - odc. 16, USA 1982-1983 BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 The Travel Show 7:00 BBC World News 7:10 Africa Business Report 7:30 Money for Nothing: The Finland Experiment 8:00 BBC World News 8:10 Reporters 8:30 Dateline London 9:00 BBC World News 9:10 Storyville Global 10:00 BBC World News 10:10 Reporters 10:30 Damming the Nile 11:00 BBC World News 11:10 Africa Business Report 11:30 Newsnight 12:00 BBC World News 12:10 Reporters 12:30 The Travel Show 13:00 BBC World News 13:30 Click 14:00 BBC World News 14:15 Sport Today 14:30 Connected Commerce 15:00 BBC World News 15:10 Global Questions 16:00 BBC World News 16:30 Politics Europe 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 Working Lives 18:00 BBC World News 18:30 Click 19:00 BBC World News 19:15 Sport Today 19:30 Money for Nothing: The Finland Experiment 20:00 BBC World News 20:30 Damming the Nile 21:00 BBC World News 21:30 Connected Commerce 22:00 BBC World News 22:10 Africa Business Report 22:30 Newsnight 23:00 Newsday 23:30 Asia Business Report 23:45 Sport Today 0:00 Newsday 0:30 Asia Business Report 0:45 Sport Today 1:00 Newsday 1:30 Asia Business Report 1:45 Sport Today 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Connected Commerce 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Working Lives 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 HARDtalk 5:00 The Briefing 5:30 Business Briefing 5:45 The Briefing CNN 6:00 CNN Newsroom 6:15 Marketplace Africa 6:30 Living Golf 7:00 CNN Newsroom 7:30 Erin Burnett OutFront 8:00 CNN Newsroom 10:00 Erin Burnett OutFront 10:30 Inside Africa 11:00 CNN Newsroom 11:30 Inside the Middle East 12:00 Inside Politics 13:00 State of the Union with Jake Tapper 14:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 15:00 Connect the World with Becky Anderson 16:00 World Sport 16:30 Mainsail 17:00 Reliable Sources 18:00 African Voices 18:30 TalkAsia 19:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 20:00 CNN Newsroom 20:30 World Sport 21:00 CNN Today 21:30 Living Golf 22:00 CNN Today (with World Sport) 0:00 Erin Burnett OutFront 0:30 Inside Africa 1:00 Marketplace Africa 1:15 World Sport 1:30 Amanpour 2:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 3:00 African Voices 3:30 Special 4:00 CNN Newsroom (with World Sport) 5:00 CNN Newsroom Al Jazeera 6:00 Pricing the Planet Odcinek: 2 6:55 Frames 7:00 News Live 7:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 76 8:00 News Live 8:30 Talk to Al Jazeera 9:00 News Live 9:30 Techknow 10:00 Newshour 11:00 News Live 11:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 76 12:00 Al Jazeera World 13:00 Newshour 14:00 News Live 14:30 The Listening Post Odcinek: 11 15:00 Newsgrid 16:00 News Live 16:30 101 East 17:00 News Live 17:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 77 18:00 Newshour 19:00 News Live 19:30 Talk to Al Jazeera 20:00 Europe's Forbidden Colony 21:00 Newshour 22:00 News Live 22:30 Witness 23:00 Newshour 1:00 Al Jazeera World 2:00 Newshour 3:00 News Live 3:30 Techknow 4:00 News Live 4:30 The Listening Post Odcinek: 11 5:00 News Live 5:30 101 East